The role of metal centers in biology will be explored using resonance Raman spectroscopy and EXAFS (Extended X-ray Absorption Fine Structure) analysis. The former technique monitors vibrational frequencies associated with the binding site, while the latter provides radial distances from the metal center to surrounding atoms. The focus will be on iron and copper proteins, and on zinc proteins substituted with cobalt.